The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
Meanwhile, in order to regulate an indoor temperature, a typical temperature controller receives set temperature information from a user in real-time, compares the received information with a current indoor temperature, and thereby determines whether to operate. This simple control mechanism requires a user to frequently input such a set temperature. Unfortunately, this may not only cause inconvenience to a user, but also fail to ensure amenities.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for scheduling a set temperature of an air handling unit depending on conditions of a weather factor by obtaining user's set temperature history information mapped to weather factor information.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.